Ultraman Alpha Episode 20: The End Part 1
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Curtis, Alpha and Phillip finally arrived back home. Though they had an encounter with the Knightmare, who was impervious to any of their normal attacks, but then they received help from the Theos Quetzalcoatl, who helped Alpha gain his Victory form. Back to our main story... This was the last week of their trip around the world, somehow, everywhere they went, monsters attacked them. Curtis looked up at the scorching Sun and sighed. He felt a bit nauseous, probably due to the amount of Minus Energy around the whole South America. That was the reason he signed up for the whole darn expensive school trip for, to explore South America in order to locate and destroy the source of this whole global-affecting Minus Energy problem. The funny thing was that this problem only started a few months back, causing monsters from around the world to awaken, and Alpha's beam somehow contributing to that. "Oi, you okay?", Alpha asked at Curtis, uncertain of what his partner was thinking, though he could sense his uneasiness. "I'm just thinking...", the latter said, "The Minus Energy effect just got worse..." "That's because we are close to the source." "No...it's not that...we flew over South America once and I recalled that the feeling wasn't this bad...but right now, this is a completely different feeling..." Alpha frowned, but then closed his eyes, feeling his environment. "You're right...this is different..." "I might have found a source for the difference between both times we approached South America." "Tell me." "That time that we flew over South America was about...two months ago." "So you're saying that there's some sort of due date for this event involving all this Minus Energy?" "Yes, and I believe that that date is in 2 days." "You don't mean...Inti Raymi? The Inca festival for the Sun god Inti?" "I do and I believe that this event will have something to do with the closest approach that Mercury will have with the Earth in a million years, and at the same time, the Sun and Moon will also align...forming a line between the Sun, the Moon, the Earth and Mercury..." "So, right now, you think that the amount of raw dusk (the opposite of mana) will have something to do with that one event involving the Minus Energy?" "Right, but I still didn't figure the part with the Minus Energy though..." Alpha thought for a moment before responding, "I think I know, pretend Minus Energy is a gas, while the dusk unleashed from the alignment is fire. Imagine if those two came into contact...that will create an explosion large enough to wipe out this solar system..." "Wait...so you're telling me that...that guy that you fought on the Moon, just wanted to destroy our solar system?" "I know right? That is so pathetic..." "But...where is all the Minus Energy coming from? Why is it just leaking from South America and nowhere else?" "I don't know, but we'll figure it out sooner or later." Curtis thought for a while, but was brought back to reality when Althea called him just to tell him that his suitcase passed in front of him at least 3 times already. He cursed quietly before lashing out at the suitcase that was about to escape from him the fourth time. The trip on the bus that was heading towards the hotel was relatively silent...for the trio, but the rest of the bus were complaining about how short their 3 month trip had been. Some girls were even bragging to their friends over their phones about how awesome the trip was and how sorry they were for them since they couldn't afford the private school trip. Curtis sighed, as he wondered if anyone of them had ever even seen Alpha. "Hey, are you okay?", Althea asked him, worried about how scary-looking he was for those few seconds. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.", he said, Althea looked at him unconvinced, though she let it go (no Frozen songs!). They arrived at the hotel, where suddenly, digs surrounded the bus, barking and growling. The teacher looked outside, bewildered of the situation they faced right now. Curtis got up, as the sight of dogs brought back a memory, a single memory that was enough to make him shudder a bit. "Xolotl...", he muttered, as he remembered how he helped Quetzalcoatl take down his dog-faced brother back in ancient Aztec times when he had time-traveling problems thanks to the Primordial of time, Chronos. And unmistakeably, a green fireball shot across the sky just like when they first met, towards the bus at high speeds. Curtis looked around him, checking if anybody was looking at him. Still remaining vigilant, he transformed. Alpha flew full speed towards the fireball, traveling at such high speeds that most people couldn't even see him, except for Althea, inevitably colliding with it, a huge explosion lit up the still-day sky. The two giants stood opposite of each other, backs turned away, Xolotl still looks the same as he did a millenia ago, complete with his dog head and his rather-muscular body, though this time, he came prepared, wielding a flaming maquahuitl, an ancient Aztec weapon comparable to the sword. While Alpha was already wearing his Paladin Armour, shining in the sunlight, with the Sigma Blade unsheated. Both stood there motionless for a while before Xolotl said, "A millenia ago...you intervened with the was between my brother and I..." Alpha, still not turning around to confront his adversary, replied, "You were destroying those humans' village as if they were nothing...you burned them mercilessly..." "So what? Their lives were gonna end anyways. They aren't immortal like you and I..." Alpha tightened his grip around the Sigma Blade's handle while clenching his teeth, "Immortal? That's what the Morrigan said before I slew her..." "That was only a body that her spirit possessed...us Theos are far more advanced than these pitiful humans...or even the race where you come from..." "The people on my planet were foolish...I admit...though...humans change! It might not always be for the best, but they will always walk on forward despite all the difficulties they face on their way!" "Fool! Do you really think that they will ever change for the best? Look at your own planet...this one holds the same fate as long as they continue on with their destructive nature! Just look at what they are currently doing to their planet! They might even die out faster than your race!" "Even if they do turn out to be worst than mine, so what? There's always somethinf worth protecting in this Universe...and for me...it is this planet's future!", with that Alpha's armour glowed an eerie light and he turned into his Bansee Paladin Armour Mode. Alpha disappeared from view, but so did Xololt, who being a Theos, was able to match up with Bansee Paladin Armour's speed, though that soon changed when Alpha split into 5. The "god" looked around, thinking of his next move while all five Alphas spread out, heading towards different directions in the sky. Though one remained, the one that was behind the dog-headed being, he striked with an unimagineable speed, connecting with...Xolotl's maquahuilt. The god laughed at the cliché move which have been performed throughput time and space. Alpha cursed at his own predictability and disappeared once more from view, while sonic booms were heard almost every second, indication Alpha's sudden direction changes at high speeds. But what Alpha didn't know...was that having a dog head, Xololt would smell and sense him wherever he went, thus knowing most of the moves that he is going to make. Alpha continued doing this for a while, until Quetzalcoatl's brother grew tired at him and decided to launch at a super-charged fireball at where Alpha was going to be at. A large explosion was created in the air with Xolotl smirking at his clever move, though before the smoke cleared out, a shield, the Ægis flew out and hit him in the nose, stunning him long enough for Alpha to grab his face and slam him into a spice farm. Red with rage, the god got back up only to find that Alpha was already gone. He tried sniffing him out, but to no avail, he couldn't smell anything! His face turned pale as he realized why Alpha slammed his nose at a spice farm...the smell of the spices prevented him from sniffing him out. The Theos looked around with no results, until he looked up, there he saw Alpha,back into his normal Paladin Armour, charging the Superior Shoot. Energy cackled in the air, gathering into the blade of the sword. The beam flew across the air swiftly, entering in contact with the Theos, a huge explosion occured, whipping out most of the things in a one kilometre distance, though it was in a place secluded enough to have almost no casualties. Xolotl was on his knees in the crater, near unconscious. Alpha flew in fron of him, looking directly into his eyes, he said, "Tell me...who sent you to kill me...?" The Theos smiled, "It wasn't only for someone else...it was also for myself...I could have ruled the world if you didn't intervene at that time...most of the Theos were gone...only the weak ones remained...I could have so easily taken over this planet...but you were the cause of my downfall!" "That still doesn't answer my question..." "Some being named Exypnos or something...apparently his master gave him enough power to surpass Apollo in terms of power..." "Huh...that guy? Most of the guys can surpass him...unless he actually tries to put some effort..." "Tsk...you have no idea what lies ahead of you, Exypnos shall defeat you...and I...will return back to this planet to rule it!" Alpha had heard enough, he swiftly drew his sword and slashed down, silencing Xolotl forever in this host's hody. Alpha looked at the sky, he bit his lip as the sky seemed darker than it should be. Meanwhile at APEX's base, the team captain, Alexandre, was pissed, he stood in front of the conference room, while the other members of the team silently awaited their lecture. John looked at them before saying, "Alright guys...please tell me what we're doing wrong..." The members looked around the room, trying to find someone courageous enough to tell the captain about their mistakes, all of their eyes suddenly beamed onto Micheal, who looked around the room, trying to find another person, but he failed. He raised both his hands as a sign of resilation and said, "Sorry, sir, we're always late into the action and we're not even done preparing our suits and vehicles when Ultraman already killed the monster..." Alexandre still didn't meet any of the members' eyes, but nodded slowly, acknowledging Michael's explanation. "And may you tell me why, John?" John stared around the room the same way Michael did, though he finally replied, "Because somehow...we have the most advanced technology in the world and yet our PCs still use Windows Vista..." "Wait...is that why it takes at least 10 minutes for our monster locator to react?" "Precisely!" "So...you're telling me...that even though I'm the captain of the team...the gouvernement never told me about us having the worst operating system in the world and yet threatens to shut us down?!?!" (Gimme a day or two...) Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity